


Tales of a round dinner table

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Ep 78 spoilers! Author craziness., Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just stay with the picture at episode 78, 13:58, forget all about 18:30 to 18:37.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a round dinner table

**Author's Note:**

> "For the sake of the country, it would be good to choose the new king." Gwendal said. Let's imagine that Morgif has stayed put in the ground ^^.
> 
> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/).

It was a time of rebuilding. Victory had been gained and the dark armies were gone, but the price had to be paid. Shinou was gone, and both the Maou and the Great Sage had gone back to Earth. For now Gwendal oversaw most of the country’s organisation, as he had done when he had helped Yuuri, but the country needed a real king, a king in title.  
  
Morgif had stayed put in the ground where Yuuri had imbedded it. No one had seemed able to take it out from the earth in front of Shinou’s temple.  
  
"For the sake of the country, it would be good to choose the new king." Gwendal said.  
  
Then Yuuri appeared in the fountain with his friend and the matter was resolved.  
  
Before they went back to Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri had to retrieve his old sword, a symbol of power that only the Maou could wield. In front of the stairs, they met with Yosak, who had ridden back in a hurry as he felt something was happening.  
  
As Yuuri easily took Morgif out of the stony ground, he laughed.  
  
"So does that make me king Arthur?"  
  
"Who is that?" Wolfram asked.  
  
And so, as they rode back to Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri began to tell them of the Arthurian tale, the king who was recognised because he was the only one able to take Excalibur out of the stone, and how he was a great king who liked peace and order even if he had to go to war sometimes…  
  
"Did that king have a fiancé?" Wolfram asked.  
  
"He was wed," Conrad answered immediately. "To queen Guenevere."  
  
And Yuuri turned to Conrad, surprised. "You know the story?"  
  
Conrad smiled. "Well, I’ve spent nearly a year on Earth, and Jose Rodriguez was very intent on letting me know everything there was to know about your world’s culture…"  
  
"Yes, well. Arthur was married to Guenevere, and he created the order of the knights of the round table. Because they were supposed to be all equals… The best of them was Sir Lancelot."  
  
Then, he interrupted himself and exclaimed. "Hey, if I’m am king Arthur, maybe you could be Lancelot, Conrad: the bravest and the best of the king’s knights!"  
  
Conrad was embarrassed, and tried to answer modestly. "Maybe I had better be Keu, Your Majesty: the one who betrayed but got pardoned."  
  
Yuuri shook his head, dead serious. "No, no. Besides that’s Shouri. He is my brother after all, and Keu was Arthur‘s brother. You should really be Lancelot…" He thought for a second. "Or maybe Galahad…"  
  
Yosak let himself be heard in a mocking voice. "It wouldn’t fit!"  
  
"Yosak!" Conrad seemed scandalised.  
  
"Why?" Yuuri was surprised.  
  
"The knight who never got any… t’wouldn’t fit." Yosak answered with a devilish smile.  
  
"Yosak!"  
  
"Oh? You know the story, Yosak?" Yuuri asked.  
  
"I must have mentioned it some time," Murata explained.  
  
"So, Sir Lancelot it is." Yuuri concluded, since Conrad really seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Then you shouldn’t worry, Your Majesty." Conrad answered with a smile to try and lighten the atmosphere. "I wouldn’t woo my brother."  
  
"What!??" Wolfram exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," said Yuuri. "Well… Guenevere…"  
  
"Queen Guenevere and Sir Lancelot were lovers." Conrad answered as Yuuri didn’t seemed to find his words. "It is a rather famous part of the story, because Lancelot would do anything for her."  
  
"Wasn’t there a part were Guenevere was abducted because the king said he would give anything he asked to a singer?" Yuuri asked then. "And she was saved exactly the same way by her knight’s singing?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty," Conrad answered. "That would be in Tristan and Isold."  
  
"Oh." Yuuri sighed. "Too bad, you would have been perfect for the saving part. The way you sing, you sure could have me made forget my worries and smile."  
  
"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed, incensed. He might not know the story, but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand what Yuuri was trying to say.  
  
"What?" Yuuri asked, not understanding the blond demon’s outburst.  
  
"Don’t say that you want to be Isold or Guenevere! You are the king!" He said forcefully.  
  
"So? I know I am." Yuuri answered. "And I was searching for the perfect role for Conrad."  
  
"Humph." Wolfram sighed, not really appeased.  
   
"So I guess Conrad is Lancelot after all." Yuuri ended.  
  
"You already know I would do anything for you, Yuuri. I know I already have a sword, but should you give me one, I would be happy to be considered your knight.(1)"  
  
"Conrad." Yuuri answered, moved.  
  
Wolfram decided to put back the discussion to his advantage. "I should naturally be Guenevere."  
  
"She was indeed supposed to be beautiful..." Murata acknowledged. "...even when she was seventy years old."  
  
"I’m eighty three!" Wolfram protested.  
  
"Does that mean you get to cheat on His Majesty?" Yosak asked from the back of the group.  
  
Wolfram turned bright red. "I won’t! Especially if there is no Lancelot. Conrad! You can’t be Lancelot."  
  
"So, you don’t want Conrad to be Lancelot then." Yuuri intervened. "Then who would your Lancelot be?"  
  
Wolfram choked. "I don’t want a knight! I don’t like men!"  
  
"Oh?" Yuuri was vexed. "Then why do you bother pretending to like me?"  
  
"You are no man : you are a wimp!" Wolfram countered, his face red.  
  
Yuuri also raised his voice. "Good, then if you want to be manlier than me,  you are Arthur, I’m Guenevere, and I decide Conrad is Lancelot!"  
  
Wolfram began to spit fire.  
  
"He looks like a dragon," Yosak slipped quietly to Murata, who smiled.  
  
Conrad decided to defuse the situation and to calm the young men. "Your Majesty… only you can draw Morgif…"  
  
Yuuri turned to look at him. "Okay…" he sighed. "Arthur then… and in reality I’m just Yuuri…"  
  
Then, turning to the others, he exclaimed. "So, let’s go: a round dinner table is waiting for us."  
  
They smiled and went on.  
  
But when they arrived and Conrad came to help him dismount, Yuuri told him in a quiet voice: "You are still my perfect knight."  
  
  
\----------

(1)It is Guenevere who gave Lancelot his sword. Therefore he is considered to be her knight.


End file.
